Dream World Chapter 1
by KuroRyu01
Summary: Thanks to a friend Steven is now a new player to Dream World, but when he logs in he soons find that the game in a state of war. In chapter 1 Steven will have to determine what to do before he gets killed and becomes a lost one.


Dream World

This one I started in the 9th grade, I need to change some names and fix it...alot but here is a preview.

Chapter 1

"Hey Steven wait." Scott came running up just before I left school for summer vacation. "What's up Scott?" It took him a while to answer, He was looking threw his backpack for some thing. "Oh here it is, you got to check this game out." "Why?" Scott shoved the paper into my arms, I looked at it and all it said was Dream World and something I had a hard time making out. "It's a fun game, I can take you to the place where you get the gear to play." "Umm..I'm not too sure I want to play this game." His mouth dropped and he just stared at me. "Why are you doing this to me? Just play it for two hours please." I once again looked at the paper then back at him. He had this look in his eyes like a sad dog or some thing like that. "Ok, I will give it a try." "Great, you'll love this game."

We walked out of the school and went down the street to main street. It took us about half an hour to reach the store. It was kind of small, big window in front and a sign that said "Petes game store." Scott lead me into the store, inside it looked empty. There were some games here and there but all that you could see was this 3-D equipment. Scott walked up to this middle-aged man with a bad hair cut. "Pete, I need equipment for him." Pete looked at Steven as if he were studying him. "I have just what your looking for, please follow me into the back." Scott and Steven followed Pete into the back of the store. The back of the store had so many electronic equipment that it made a car factory look like a small store. Pete flipped threw some boxes and pulled out a pair of gloves, a head set, and a controller. "Here lad this might work." Steven grabbed it and looked it over. "How much?" Pete once more looked as if he were studying something. "For you its free."

That night Scott hooked it up and set the controllers. "Man your lucky, Pete charged me forty bucks for mine." Steven though that it was kind of odd that Pete gave him the gear for free. "Well there's no use in crying over spilled milk, lets play." Scott put his gear on, all but his helmet. "Steven, come on I want to play before I have to go." "Ok, just give me a minute." Steven put all of his gear on and pushed the play button.

This bright light flashed on the screen and it looked as if he were going threw this worm hole. Finally after five minutes of flying he came to the home page of the game. 'Dream World' was what caught Stevens eyes first. Scott told him earlier how to make a new account. He went threw the registration, made his account name, pass word, and class he was going to play as. After making his account it threw him into the game. Steven stood in the middle of the forest, birds could be heard in every direction. Steven noticed that he wore a warriors outfit, a green shirt, armor over that and a pair of midevil pants with a sword tied to his belt. Steven started to walk when he heard a noise behind him, walking faster he tried to shake the noise. It came faster and faster Steven went. After a moment or so Steven was running with the noise closely behind him.

Steven stopped and pulled out his sword ready to face the noise head on. "Hey noob, you Steven?" Steven stood shocked. "Wait Scott?" "Good, Steven I was waiting for you at the beginning." Scott walked out to were Steven could see him, he looked like a crusader, heavy armor, cape with a churches symbol on the back, and a powerful sword at his side. He must have played this game for a long time for he was a level 59 and one of the most respectful players yet. "Steven, send a trade request." "Huh why?" "Come on just do it." Steven sent the trade request to Scott. When Scott excepted it, this grid looking map appeared. Scott put a sword, armor, some money, and map of Dream World. Scott sent the trade to Steven.

"Hey Steve, equipt the armor, and sword. I also show you around and see how well you do in fights." Steven went to his inventory and equipped the items. He now looked like he was a knight in training. Scott told his the basics of fighting, how to dodge, how to hit the enemy just right to make more damage.

As Scott and Steven walked threw the forest, Steven noticed a temple light building in the forest. "Hey Scott, what is that?" Steven pointed at the temple. "That is the Camerons apprentices temple." Steven looked at it for a while. The temple was covered in vines and was small. He also though, what was a temple doing in the newbie forest. He soon dropped the subject and continued to walk. We soon came to the end of the forest, there in front of us was this beautiful plains. Flowers, green grass, and players running to meet up with friends and fighting. This was the true thing, a game that would change any one on the inside and outside. Steven stood there silent for a moment. Scott let he look, for he knew what it was like to log on for the first time. "Beautiful, huh?" Steven didn't have the words to describe what he was looking at right now. "More then beautiful, more." Scott started to walk away from the forest and into the plains, Steven followed unsure of what he would find out there. The more they walked into it the more Steven didn't want to go home at all.

"Hey, Steven, look ahead." Steven looked ahead of them and say a little monster with big floppy ears. "What about it?" "You are going to fight it." "What? I not ready." "Come on Steven, I gave you some good items." Scott shoved Steven to the monster, the monster looked at Steven and stood in fighting position. "Lift your sword Steven." Scott was yelling some pointers from the side lines.

The monster ran to Steven showing its teeth. Steven lifted the sword and stood waiting for the time to strike. As the monster grew closer the bigger it got. "Now Steven!!" When Steven heard Scott yell he swung the sword down to the ground striking the enemy square on the head. The monster looked dazed and perhaps a little confused on what happen. Soon after the monster got right back up and looked back at Steven. "How much Hp (hit points) does this monster have?" Scott looked just as confused as the monster. This was a newbie place that attack should have killed the monster. Once more the monster ran right to Steven. Steven lifted his sword to do the same attack. As the monster got close he swung down. The monster jumped to the side and swung hitting Steven in the side knocking him back. The monster stood over his growling and ready for the finally attack. His claws high in the sky, with a blind of the eye he brought them down. Cling Scott drew his sword and blocked the hit right at the final moment.

"Steven this is no newbie monster, run and let me handle this." Steven jumped to his feet and ran to a safe place. There he watched Scott fight. The beast took every hit Scott handed to him and kept coming for more. Scott on the other hand was getting tired and soon couldn't lift his sword. The beast brought up his claws and brought them down slicing Scotts front. Blood flew every where dying the grass red with blood.

Steven ran to help Scott but it was too late. The beast stood over Scott growled once more and brought his claws down on Scott face. Scott has been killed leaving Steven to fight this monster. Soon the monster glance at Steven, his eyes were red and it looked happy at what it just done. Soon the beast stood up and ran to Steven. Paralyzed at what Steven saw he couldn't move. The monster ran and tackled him throwing him back five yards and hitting the ground pretty hard. "Steven you old boy, is this where the end of the game is for you?" Steven though these words as the beast crept closer.

It looked like the end, the end of this beautiful game. The beast stood right next to him. His claws high in the air. The end was near. The beast brought his claws down, Steven closed his eyes so he wouldn't see his fate. Seconds later he heard the cries of the beast and felt the war liquid hit him. He opened his eyes to see the beast fall in half. There not five feet away stood a man. Steven couldn't make out what the person looked like. Seconds later he passed out laying there in the middle of the plains. He has escaped death, but what of next time?


End file.
